


Protection of Unity

by moonlight_1201



Series: Iris Collection [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Birth, Birthday, Character Death, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_1201/pseuds/moonlight_1201
Summary: Iris is making the slight transition from toddler to child and learning a lot. Lucifer and Chloe face new challenges as husband and wife, especially undergoing the process of TTC. A few new family members meet Iris. Maze and Lucifer fight. Ella comes to terms with the truth.Thank you to my good friend Betty_Wolfhard of Wattpad for helping to brainstorm so much of what happens in this section. Sorry it's already spoiled for you girly, but I appreciate your help and input so much! This ones for you!Secondly, thank you to all of you amazing readers on who help me tremendously with what directions to go in, leaving your kudos and comments, I appreciate them all. I hope you enjoy this next stage in the family's story. Hold on tight!
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Azrael & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & Original Character(s), Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Iris Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099817
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	Protection of Unity

Chloe tore through the house that afternoon frantically. She couldn't find Lucifer anywhere! People were in the backyard, and considering he's co-hosting this party, he kind of needed to show up. Eventually, she found him (fully dressed in a gray suit with navy undertones) tucked away with a half a bottle of scotch in their downstairs office.

Gaping at him from the doorway, she berated, "What the hell are you doing in here? The party's started and everyone's here!"

Lucifer leaned back in the desk chair, swirling his glass around as he stared at the wall across from them. 

"Not true. Not everyone is here." He grumbled.

Chloe let out a long breath. She's pretty certain who he's talking about. It's been nearly a month since the two of them returned from their honeymoon in Thailand. Therefore, it's also been around month since Ella found out that he was actually the devil, and she's been followed around by the Angel of Death for most of her life. When they returned to work after their vacation, Ella was already back in the full swing of things and was not catatonic. Linda had already talked to her a few times and reported that Ella was taking everything surprisingly well. Chloe hoped to be convinced by that, but considering that Ella was even jumpier at work than she normally was, kept replying that everything is okay, and she just wants to get back to some degree of normal after having her brain atomic-bombed, Chloe was extremely hesitant. On the surface, it didn't seem too different from how Chloe acted after she saw Lucifer's face for the first time. Everyone knows how that went.

"I'm sure Ella has a very good reason for missing if she decides not to come today." Chloe suggested. Then she thought back on the last month and tried to find something positive and not suspicious about Ella's behavior. 

"Hey, you guys talked it out that one day in her lab, didn't you? So she can't be...half way around the world talking to a deranged priest, right?" Chloe tried to joke, but it fell flat as Lucifer glanced out her out of the corner of his eyes, his lips pulling down slightly in a frown. 

He sighed and answered, "I suppose not. I...brought her one of those sugary coffee-not-coffees she enjoys and told her to just go at me with all her questions."

He shook his head and took another drink. Chloe remembers that day well. She hadn't wanted to pry about what all had happened; Lucifer had been in Ella's lab for a very long time, but when he came out, he seemed as chipper as can be, except that he didn't say a word about their conversation. Chloe had seen Ella's and Lucifer's frienship grow from Day One. Lucifer has a ton of brothers and sisters, but weirdly enough from Chloe's understanding of it, Ella acts more like a sister to Lucifer than any of his actual sisters do. That had to be absolutely horrible - Chloe couldn't even fathom it - fearing that you're going to your siblings. 

"And? How did that go?" She asked gently, coming to sit on the edge of the desk. 

He sighed, sitting up just a bit so that he could refill his glass.

"Not horribly. She seemed to be her adorable, nerdy, typical Miss Lopez-self, but I felt I should take that with a grain of salt. Oddly, she didn't ask any questions about Dad, or my Fall, her faith, or even who's down in Hell. Normally those are the primary areas of discussion."

Now that he had his refilled scotch, he leaned back in the chair again, making it squeak as it bounced. 

"What did you guys talk about, then?" Chloe ventured. 

His forehead creased some as he slowly answered, "She wanted to know how my mojo worked, if it was like a hypnotism or power-of-suggesting type of psychological theory."

"Okay, I had questions like that, too." Chloe replied.

"Yes. Then I explained who Amenadiel, Maze, Charlie, and Iris are. For now I left out Cain, Eve, and Michael. Didn't want to dump the whole truckload of Celestial history on her. I did _not_ mention that Dad popped in four years ago for a minute. Figured that might be too much, too. Ah...oh yes! I made sure she knew that Iris is a normal human child, we don't know of her having any supernatural abilities - nor Charlie - but I wanted to make sure that she knew our daughter isn't some biblical dragon hell-bent on eating babies and destroying the world on my behalf."

Chloe nodded once, her eyes widening with terror at the correlation between that and her three-year old. At least Ella doesn't think that...hopefully. 

Lucifer continued, "But then she wanted to know about my anatomy and not in the fun way." He pouted, "Of course, she asked if I had bloody horns or a tail like those disgusting false portrayals on the cartoons, to which I absolutely denied. Then she asked about the wings and brought up the bloody feathers from the loft years ago, and she hypothesized about how I could have made some of our suspects go insane...I refused to show her my face, though." He finished darkly.

He paused to take a breath and lowered his head into his free hand. 

Chloe quietly asked, "And she seemed fine? After all of that?"

"More than fine." Lucifer said darkly, which Chloe felt didn't match with the seemingly good news he was relaying. "She was ecstatic about everything. I think she could have gone on for hours rambling about String Theory and hypnotism. I excused myself when she started thinking out loud about differences in DNA. Didn't exactly wanted to get poked and prodded."

"Well, you did give her a caffeinated sugar-high, and I don't think Ella would stick needles in you unless you said it was okay." Chloe reminded him which at least made him smile a bit. Then she said, "If everything really is okay, Ella will come. She's a lot better than most of us are."

Lucifer nodded, his deep frown returning. "I just worry about an exorcist showing up to our three-year old's birthday party."

Chloe's lips pulled into a tight frown as she looked away before changing the subject, "Is your sister still coming today? Azrael?"

"Last we spoke," Lucifer answered, "she said she would try to stop by if there were no human disasters to sort out. That's out of her control, though."

"Understandable." Chloe said. The she rubbed Lucifer's tense shoulder affectionately and said, "Come on. Quit hiding out in here and help me."

He groaned and whined, "Why did it have to be themed?"

Chloe scoffed, "You have themed parties all the time!"

"Yes, sex parties!" Lucifer reminded her, "This is a children's birthday party that is Disney-themed, and there are no sexy princesses or princes roaming around. You do know that children's birthday parties are a popular form of torture in Hell, don't you?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. Of course she didn't know that; she's never been to Hell and hopes to never go! Even still, she got off the desk and pulled her husband to his feet, saying, "It's your daughter's third birthday, suck it up, and come on."

Begrudgingly, Lucifer got up, set down his drink, and followed Chloe out to the backyard.

***

Iris, Charlie, and a few of Iris's neighborhood friends were running around and playing games in ridiculous pointed party-hats with Disney characters on them.

The adults mingled on the pool deck. Among them were the regulars: Linda, Amenadiel, Trixie, Maze, Dan, and Penelope. A few of the neighborhood children's parents stopped by, too.

The backyard was fully decorated in Disney-themed streamers, balloons, table cloths, and everything else you could possibly imagine...a three-year old's dream, and oddly enough, some forty-year olds'. 

The children were off in the grass playing Duck, Duck, Goose. Currently, Charlie was the Ducker and he walked around the circle, patting the shoulders of the other offspring as they all giggled in anticipation for him to yell, "Goose!"

Chloe had made sure (near the snack table) to make a clear distinction between the children's drink coolers with water, soda, and juice and the adult's coolers with alcohol. Lucifer shuttered at the thought of drinking one of those sugar seltzers or (Dad-forbid) a beer, but seeing as those are his options of getting through this...so be it.

He found Chloe talking (seltzer in hand) to the couple that lived three doors down from them.

As he came over, Chloe smiled and interrupted their conversation to introduce him, "Laura, Rayna, have you met my husband?"

The two women smiled at him, one of them had a bit of a dreamy look in her eyes that Lucifer was more than used to. He had always been known as The Skillet, able to flip any gender of any sexual preference for at least one round with him (they never regret it), so despite the castrating fatherly role he's taken on in the last few years, it felt good to know that he still had his skills. Not that he'd need to use them anymore. 

"Lucifer Morningstar." He beamed, shaking both women's hands. They greeted him and distinguished who was Laura and who was Rayna. 

"Our son is Cash, he's about Iris's age." Rayna pointed over to the circle of children to the boy with very thick, dark, curly hair who was seated next to Iris. 

Laura continued, "We absolutely love your daughter. She's so sweet and Cash just adores her."

"What's not to love?" Lucifer drawled. 

Chloe added, "They just moved in this summer and Iris and Cash have been playing outside together a lot."

Lucifer nodded and tried to match the women's excitement. Iris has a friend...so what? He didn't find the joy in the children's friendship that the Laura, Rayna, and Chloe seemed to. He's sure Iris would make many friends in the next several years.

Rayna smiled and nodded, suggesting, "Those two have been tied at the hip. All Cash has been talking about is, 'My best friend, Iris'. It's _so_ freaking cute. We'll probably be seeing a lot more of each other."

Lucifer smiled and joked, "Let's hope it remains best friends. Didn't think I'd have to prepare my boyfriend speech at three-years old."

Cash's moms belly laughed at that. After a few more jokes about the kids, Chloe and Laura segued into a conversation about preschools that made Lucifer want to gauge his eyes out. At least Rayna seemed to be more interested in her seltzer than the academic conversation, as well. Honestly, he could get Iris into any preschool in the country with his connections. All the detective had to do was ask!

For the first time ever, Lucifer was relieved to hear the faint whoosh of angel wings nearby. Excusing himself from the women, he ducked out to investigate the yard for their latest guest. 

He found Azrael in the front corner near the gate. Her wings had been tucked away and she dusted off her very odd fashion sense. It seemed as if she hadn't stepped out of the year 2006 with her leggings underneath her skirt, but Lucifer didn't know any year in which a jumper with an animal face over a blouse was the height of fashion. 

"Sister!" He greeted warmly. 

She smiled up at him and pushed her glasses up her nose. Seriously, why was she so obsessed with the glasses when she tried to act human?

"Hey! I'm not late, am I?" She asked, tucking a wrapped box underneath her arm. 

Lucifer shook his head and replied, "Only in the fashionable sense. Please, come! And, you know you did not have to bring a gift. Bloody girl is spoiled enough."

Azrael glanced down at her box, shrugged, and answered, "When I used to pop in on Ella's birthday parties as a kid, everyone always brought presents. Seems kind of like a polite human custom." Her voice dropped some as she ventured, "Speaking of Lopez...is she here?"

Lucifer sighed, his eyes darkening as he grumbled, "She hasn't arrived yet, no."

"Oh." Azrael deflated. Lucifer ushered his sister over into the party and she drew out a whistle, saying, "Wow. This is different."

"It's nauseating." Lucifer corrected her. "You want to meet the urchins now or later?"

Azrael hesitated, fidgeting with her fingers as she stammered, "Um...probably now, if that's still okay. You know, just in case there's a natural disaster or something and I have to go."

"I get it." Lucifer replied calmly. He understood that his sister was nervous about meeting the offspring, considering his and Amenadiel's relationship with their siblings and their views toward the spawn. It's what the detective and Dr. Linda refer to as something that "needs time". 

Lucifer turned in the direction of the running and giggling children. He whistled and called out, "Oi! Bullet! Nephew!" When he got Iris's and Charlie's attention, he waved them over. 

Taking a time-out from their game, the two of them ran across the yard over to them.

While they waited for the kids, Amenadiel strode over, his kind smile lighting up his face. 

"Hello Azrael." He greeted. 

"Hi Amenadiel." Azrael smiled, but her tone was still wracked with nerves. 

Being the disgustingly ever-gracious big-brother he was, Amenadiel calmly said, "I'm glad you could make it."

Azrael hesitated and then asked, "It's still okay with everyone if I meet them?"

Amenadiel bowed his head slightly before quietly replying as the kids came up to them, "Of course you can."

Turning their attention to the kids, who beamed up at him despite being out of breath and sweaty, Lucifer bent over so the small humans (or whatever they are) didn't have to crane their necks to far. 

"Offspring, I want you to meet someone." He gestured to Azrael and presented, "This is my sister. Your Aunt..."

He raised an eyebrow at Azrael and she perked up, "Oh! Uh...Rae-Rae. You can call me Auntie Rae-Rae, I guess." She tried to sound nonchalant about it, but the blush on her cheeks as she smiled was hard to miss. 

"Auntie Rae-Rae." Lucifer repeated, "Azrael, this is Charlie and Iris." He pointed to each of the children in turn.

"Hi!" Iris exclaimed, waving her hand at Azrael.

"Hi," Charlie merely smiled as he looked back at the clearly rousing game of Duck-Duck-Goose.

"Nice to meet you." Azrael wiggled her fingers at them as she crouched down. She followed Charlie's line of sight back to the game and asked, "Charlie, you can go back and play with your friends, if you want. I'm just really glad I got to meet you."

"Okay!" And with that, Charlie took off back to the game. Azrael giggled and smiled after him. Amenadiel shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed disappointedly. 

"Oh come now, brother." Lucifer said a bit patronizingly, "He's a five-year old with the attention span of a bloody five-year old. What do you expect? He doesn't know any better!"

"Sounds like somebody else we know." Azrael muttered, making Lucifer snap his gaze to her with a flash of crimson in his eyes. 

Azrael took the wrapped back from underneath her arm and turned her attention back to Iris, not paying any mind to her brother. 

"Your dad told me that today's your birthday, so I was thinking that maybe you'd like this." She held the box wrapped in pink paper out to Iris who gasped excitedly. 

"Thank you!" Iris shrieked as she grabbed the box like it was the first time she had ever gotten a present. 

"Daddy, can I open it?" Iris asked, looking up at Lucifer. 

"Only when your mother says its time for gifts." He reminded her, making her scowl a bit. "Go set it on the table with the others." He suggested as he slid his hands into his pockets. 

"Okay," Iris said a bit defeatedly. Then she asked, "Auntie Wae-Wae, come with me?"

"Uh, sure, o-okay." Azrael said, as Iris extended her hand to her. Azrael placed her fingers in her niece's very small hands as Iris ran, Azrael in one hand and present in the other, over to the card table that was stacked with presents and cards already. 

Lucifer and Amenadiel watched as Azrael helped Iris set the present on the table with the others, then as Iris managed to get Azrael to put one of those ridiculous cones on her head.

"Children..." Lucifer muttered as a shake of his head, "Love them to death but also force you to wonder when in the world they stole your manhood."

Amenadiel chuckled, "I know. Seems strange, how I went from God's strongest warrior to stay-at-home Dad and love it. If I was ever given a chance to redo it all, I wouldn't trade my life with Charlie and Linda for the anything."

Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brothers peacocking as he muttered, "For as pompous as you are, I have to agree. A toddler's birthday party is the last place you'd ever imagine the devil, despite how torturous these bloody things are. I keep telling myself it's one birthday closer to her twenty-first when I can take her to bars and have actual fun, but with the detective and me trying to conceive, that just means even more childish-themed birthday parties and-"

"Hold on!" Amenadiel cut him off abruptly, "Did you just say you and Chloe are trying to conceive? Like, have another child?"

Retracing his words, Lucifer pondered where he might have been unclear as he shortly replied, "That's what trying to conceive _means_ , brother, yes."

Amenadiel guffawed but he beamed just as brightly as he did the day Lucifer told him that the detective was pregnant with Iris. Amenadiel slapped Lucifer's shoulder in a congratulatory way, but Lucifer's glared angrily at his brother's hand on his Prada suit jacket.

Amenadiel quickly removed his hand and said, "Brother that's fantastic news! When did you both decide this?"

"On our honeymoon." Lucifer replied curtly, "Kind of started off as a joke and a bet, but the more we talked about it, the more we agreed that perhaps, it wouldn't be bad to have another spawn. Despite how taxing a burden Little Bullet is, she is...well...she's everything."

Amenadiel nodded, his award-winning smile that lit up his eyes getting on Lucifer's nerves rather quickly. 

"That's amazing, Luci. I really am so happy for you!" Amenadiel implored. 

"Yes." Lucifer replied, glancing over at the detective, "You know what's insane? She could be pregnant right now, and we might not know it?"

"Is she taking tests yet?" Amenadiel asked. 

"Not pregnancy tests, no." Lucifer replied. "She's trying to hold off until she misses a period so that she doesn't get her hopes up. She did buy these odd little sticks though." He tried to explain, "They're called _ovulation sticks_ , apparently. She pees on one mostly every day, and when it comes back positive, she wants to get to it like little bunnies. Apparently she's more likely to get pregnant when those come back positive. I don't know, though. All of this planning sucks all the fun out of it! I mean, we weren't trying when we made Iris, so maybe trying to make Parasite Number Two is just to stressful."

Amenadiel's smile turned into a grimace as he said, "I really don't think you should refer to your unborn child as 'Parasite Number Two'." 

Before Lucifer could reply, the gate opened into the backyard, and Lucifer spun around and made a small gasping sound. His eyes widened and jaw went slightly slack as Ella Lopez strolled in, looking around. She smiled and waved when she found Lucifer and Amenadiel.

She strode up to them, a large Cinderella's Castle piñata in her hand as she sheepishly said, "Hi! I'm sorry I'm late."

Lucifer smiled gratefully at her as he replied gently, "Not at all, Miss Lopez. We're glad you could make it."

Ella glanced at Amenadiel and her smile widened a little bit as she said, "Hey Amenadiel, how's it going?"

Amenadiel relaxed and replied, "Not too bad, Ella. Although, I feel like I should probably be asking you that question."

Ella's smile faded, making Lucifer tense with apprehension. She awkwardly scratched at the back of her head, making her ponytail swing, as she shrugged and said off-handedly, "Uh, you know, I'm hanging in there. Still coming to terms with the fact that some of my best friends are an angel, the actual devil, and a demon...all from the actual Heaven and Hell. There's a lot I still have to go through, especially with the-"

Ella froze as she glanced around the backyard. She stared at Azrael playing Duck-Duck-Goose with the children. 

"Uh?" She raised an eyebrow at Lucifer, her mouth dropping open. He couldn't quite tell if she was asking, "What's my ghost friend but actually the Angel of Death doing here?" or "Why is my ghost friend who is actually the Angel of Death play tag with a bunch of preschoolers?". 

"Azrael, er, _Rae-Rae_ wanted to meet her niece and nephew. We told her she could stop by the party if she wanted. I hope that's not an issue for you?" He explained. 

Ella closed her mouth and after a pause, brushed it off so that she was more of her old, bubbly-self, "Yeah! Of course it's okay. Rae-Rae _should_ get to meet her niece and nephew. That's awesome that she's here."

Lucifer smelled the lie like it was a bag of rubbish right under his nose. However, he let it slide for Miss Lopez's own sanity.

Amenadiel spoke up, "Ella, if you ever want to talk, you helped me once when I was going through a crisis of faith, so I'd be more than happy to lend a friendly ear if there's anything your struggling to process."

Ella smiled deeply, glancing down at her shoes for a moment, as she nodded and replied, "That's really sweet, Amenadiel. I...thank you."

He nodded politely and a childish scream split the air. 

"¡Tía!" Iris squealed as she ran back over in their direction. 

Ella dropped all her nerves immediately, almost like flipping a light switch, as she bent down and scooped Iris up in a hug, laughing as she said, "¡Feliz cumpleaños chiquita!"

"Gwacias." Iris tried to reply.

"Hold on." Lucifer chuckled, getting Ella's attention. "Since when have you been teaching my daughter Spanish?"

Ella shrugged and said to both Lucifer and Iris, "For a while. Those couple times I babysat or we were just hanging out, I'd teach her some Spanish. Being bilingual isn't a bad thing to have you your back pocket!"

"That makes sense." Amenadiel added. "Children's brains have more neural connections and pathways between birth to five years old. Linda and I have read it's the best time to teach them language. That's why Linda wanted to give Charlie Japanese lessons when he was born."

Lucifer stared dumbfoundedly at his brother before he asked, "Do you always have to be such a nerd?"

Amenadiel deadpanned back at his little brother and folded his arms over his chest. 

Ella playfully slapped Amenadiel's leg and said, "Don't sweat it, Big A. The rest of them wouldn't get anywhere without us nerds."

Amenadiel smiled, titled his chin up proudly, and opened his mouth to say something to Ella, but he stopped and made a face like there was something gross in his mouth. 

"Big A?" He whispered. 

Lucifer shrugged, then looked down at Iris, and then rambled, "¿Por qué tu tío tiene que ser tan tonto? ¡Quiero decir! Padre, ayúdanos."

Iris cocked her head at Lucifer and made a face like he had grown two heads. 

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at her and asked, "Well? Your tía said that you know Spanish!"

Ella doubled over with laughter as she explained, "Yeah, but only basic stuff! Like, probably half of what was taught in my horrible Spanish One class back in high school. If you keep talking to her in legit _Español_ , though, she'll probably pick most of it up in two more years."

Lucifer pouted his lower lip out and nodded. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Hey, Rissy." Ella schemed, holding up her piñata, "Wanna see what I brought for the party?"

Iris nodded eagerly, and together, they set off toward the group of kids. Lucifer and Amenadiel watched as Ella (practically just a bigger version of the children gathered there) explained to the very small humans what a piñata was.

"You get to whack it a bunch of times until it breaks and candy comes out!" Ella exclaimed, flourishing a small baseball bat she brought. 

The little hellions seemed to like that idea a lot. While she got the children set up in a single-file line, she further explained the rules of the game. 

"Hey!" She called out, beckoning Amenadiel and Lucifer over to her. 

"Oh this can't be good." Lucifer mumbled as he and Amenadiel strode across the yard to the piñata that was now hanging from Iris's swing-set. 

Ella came in close and whispered, "I figured two supernatural beings would probably be better at making sure nobody gets killed by the bat."

"Ha!" Lucifer laughed, patting Amenadiel aggressively on the back. Then he faked disappointment, "If that's the requirement, I can't help you. See, Miss Lopez, I'm vulnerable when the detective and Little Bullet are around - completely psychological, so I'm sure you'll have a million questions about that later - but Amenadiel can do it!"

Amenadiel glared at him, sighed, and then said, "Sure, Ella, I can help." 

"Uh, I can help too, if you want." Azrael sheepishly walked up to them and asked. 

Ella blinked at her a few times, her jaw twitching, and then breathed, "Oh yeah, sure, if you want."

The tension between Ella and Azrael was so thick you probably would struggle to cut it even with a knife. 

Ella quickly turned back toward the children, and she announced that they were going to be starting soon, as she put a blindfold around Iris's eyes and handed her a bat. 

"Ah," Lucifer drawled and then pointed toward the pool deck where the rest of the adults were standing, "I'm going to go stand very far away from the blind miscreants with weapons. Have fun, brother."

Desperate at this point, Lucifer opened up one of the adults-only coolers and pulled out one of the better brands of beer. It still tasted like utter swill to him, and he grimaced as he took a first sip, but any alcohol is still alcohol.

Feeling eyes on him, Lucifer glanced around to see where that familiar sensation was coming from. He expected it to be a mother of one of the children, but to his surprise, none were. He stopped looking when he found Maze glaring daggers at him from across the patio as the urchin carried on a conversation with her. Clearly, Mazikeen seemed more interested in stabbing Lucifer in her mind than listen to the adolescent offspring's tale. There was something even more demonic and feral about Maze's glare that unsettled Lucifer more than her normal attitude. What was her problem now?

"How's it going over there?" Chloe came up behind him and asked. 

For the moment, Lucifer disregarded Maze and tried to swallow the bad taste away from his mouth as he answered, "Not bad. Miss Lopez seems to be coming around. She doesn't treat Little Bullet any differently. The only rough patches seem to be when Dad and Azrael come up. Other than that, probably the best devil-face reaction I've seen in my entire life. Well, besides Malcolm Graham, but I would probably consider his psychotic-arse an outlier."

Chloe nodded, smiled, and said, "Good, that's good!"

They glanced back over to the kids. Ella was singing some song in Spanish while she spun kids around a few times. The children traded off the blindfold and bat, swinging and missing incredibly at the piñata. Eventually, Azrael had to come in behind them and hold their shoulders so that they'd at least know the direction the cardboard castle was in. 

Chloe sighed and leaned against Lucifer's side and breathed, "I'm glad this is all working out."

Lucifer wrapped his arm around her, holding her close, and warmly replied, "Me too, darling, me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish Translations (I did use Google Translate, so I apologize for any grammatical errors).
> 
> Tía = Aunt
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños chiquita! = Happy birthday little girl!
> 
> Gwacias. = Gracias. = Thank you.
> 
> ¿Por qué tu tío tiene que ser tan tonto? ¡Quiero decir! Padre, ayúdanos. = Why does your uncle have to be such an utter tosser? I mean! Father, help us.


End file.
